An Unexpected Meeting
by accioswiftgames
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where Clara is not the woman twice dead, just Clara Oswald, another companion. This is how Eleven & Clara and Rose & Tentoo would meet if Clara wasn't the impossible girl and the Doctor's biggest secret (John Hurt's Doctor) was never revealed.
1. Eleven and Clara: An Introduction

**Hi there! I'm not sure if this type of story has ever been done, but here it is. Warning: I'm not very fast in updating, so please bear with me. Please leave a review so I can keep improving! Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

She walked into the console room, taking a look to see if the Doctor was around. With no one in sight, she began circling the console, her left hand trailing on the edge of it. You could see from her eyes that she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing, not really. Her mind was some place else. Somewhere far away from the TARDIS.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of energy coming through her fingertips, where she was touching the console. She jerked back in surprise, but something else had happened. Something she couldn't make sense of. She saw a brief flash of an image in her head. It was just an ordinary girl. She had never even seen that face before.

What was happening?

She finally came back to her senses and smacked the console. "What was that for? Who was she?"

The TARDIS gave a soft whining sound, but it was proceeded by a loud bleeping.

"Oh what is it now?" she said, as she walked over to the screen. She looked at it with great puzzlement, as if it was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. "But… what does it mean?"

"There you are, Clara! I've been looking for you!"

Startled, she looked up and instinctively backed away from the screen, as if she was caught doing something bad. Noticing this, the Doctor swiftly walked up to the screen to see what was wrong.

"What were you doing, looking at the screen?"

"N-nothing, really," replied Clara. She didn't know why she was acting so strangely. It was just that… something about the girl and what she saw on screen made her feel… uneasy.

The Doctor had turned away and was now fiddling with the switches. She walked up to him, voicing her concern. "Look, Doctor. The screen, it sh-"

"AHA!" cried the Doctor. "So you _were_ messing around with the screen!" He sighed in frustration and started ranting.

"How many times have I told you that-"

"Listen, there was-"

"-you shouldn't be playing around with the console! What if something goes wrong and we end up landing at the end of the universe?"

Clara stopped short. "Wait, the end of the _universe?_ The universe has an end?"

After a pause, the Doctor went back to flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"You're not answering me! There's an end to the universe?"

"Well of course there is," he said matter-of-factly. Then he stopped working and just leaned on the console. "Everything ends."

"Did you- um… did you ever go there, Doctor?" she asked quietly. She could sense that there was something off.

"Yes," he whispered, barely audible. But Clara heard it clearly. She knew that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about though, because his shoulders slumped and he didn't say or do anything else. He just looked down.

She tried to change the subject by brightly asking, "So… where should we go now?"

He seemed to not hear her for a moment before finally snapping out of his reverie and replying her with, "Well there _is_ this marvelous planet that is covered with cotton."

"Cotton?"

"Yes, cotton. It's really nice to just lie down or jump around. I once went there with-"

He stopped short. Then he seemed to shake it out of his mind and he returned to flipping switches and typing things.

"With whom, Doctor?" she asked, curious as to why he stopped mid-sentence. He ignored the question completely as he pulled a lever and the TARDIS made it's usual landing noise.

They both walked out, expecting to see a cotton-covered planet. But all they saw was a barren, empty ground. It was just brown dirt as far as the eye could see. The skies were grey and there were no clouds. On the planet itself, there didn't seem to be a trace of life.

He ran back to the console and looked at the screen. "No no no no!"

"What is it Doctor? What's wrong? Where have you taken us?" she asked immediately as he started typing furiously.

"We're in the planet I told you about. Calisso. The planet covered in cotton."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but there doesn't seem to be anything soft out there. Just brown dirt."

"Exactly! What happened here?" he asked, obvious frustration in his voice.

"Well," Clara said, excitement rising in her voice, "why don't we explore Calisso."

"Doctor, are you sure this is Calisso?" she asked him yet again, wiping the sweat off her forehead. They had been walking about for nearly two hours now, and it might jus be her, but it was getting hotter.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course I am," he replied while sonic-ing around. "I'm not really getting any strange readings."

"Then are you _sure_ this is the cotton-covered planet? Because we haven't seen a trace of cotton, or even a trace of _life_," she stated, talking too fast as usual.

"Yes, of course. Stop asking me," he said. After a while, he started babbling. But Clara wasn't paying attention anymore.

"And that's why it was covered in cotton. Did you also know-"

"Doctor?"

"-that this planet was so fluffy that-"

"Doctor…"

"-some people would lie down and just _sleep_ for-"

"DOCTOR!"

"Yes, what is it?" he finally said in annoyance, turning around to face her.

Clara was just staring intently at something, her face full of disbelief, wonder, and most of all... fear. The Doctor automatically knew something was wrong. He slowly turned his face to see what she was looking at. The moment he laid his eyes on it he stood up straight and faced the fire.

It was a huge ball of fire that could've swallowed a mountain. It seemed alive, with its flames moving around and occasionally reaching out of the near-perfect ball shape.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she finally asked, not taking her eyes off of it.

"Well, I'm guessing... no," he replied, sonic-ing the gigantic fire dancing above the ground.

"It's literally a ball of fire. It doesn't have any components that's out of the ordinary, but I can't trace its origin," he said, looking at his sonic. "And apparently..."

"Apparently...?" Clara asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"Well, it's actually moving closer."

"What?" she cried in disbelief, finally taking her eyes off of the fire to look at him.

"RUN!"

Clara quickly closed the TARDIS door, while the Doctor ran straight to the console and started flipping switches and levers frantically. Clara backed away from the door towards the console.

"What just happened? Why is there a ball of fire on the planet of cotton?!"

The Doctor stopped fiddling with the switches and faced the console. "It was literally a moving ball of fire," he said quietly.

"Yes, I can see that," she snapped back, not realizing the change in mood. "I _know _it's a ball of fire, but _why_ is it on that planet?"

"Don't you get it?" asked the Doctor, terror and despair creeping into his voice. He finally turned around to face her. He looked heartbroken and defeated. "That fire... It burned the planet. It burned every living thing it could find on that planet."

Clara stared at him, his words sinking in. Her eyebrows creased in terror and confusion. "But... why would anyone do that? _Who_ would do that?"

His face was grim. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that that's not the first or last planet to burn."


	2. John and Rose: An Introduction

**So it's been about 5 days since I published the first chapter, and that's about the time it takes me to write each one. I hope you like this chapter. Please review so I can improve on my writing skills, I don't mind criticism. Enjoy!**

* * *

The alarm clock rang loudly. She groaned and rolled over in bed, her arm reaching out for his warmth. Finding nothing but messy sheets, she opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"John?" she called out. There was still no answer.

She got out of bed and padded out of the room in her fluffy night slippers. She called out his name again. Finding no reply once more, she decided to go downstairs to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw through her barely open eyes that John Smith was rushing around the kitchen, making a cup of coffee and toasting bread.

"What's all this? Where are you going?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. Her messy hair and slurred speech only made her more adorable. He blinked a few times, telling himself to snap out of it.

"Something came up at the office. I've got to go there now," he explained while buttering his toast.

"Hold on, how come I wasn't notified?"

He hesitated for a while before replying, "Actually, you were. But you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't have the heart to wake you up." He knew she wasn't going to like it. No, his Rose Tyler would definitely be angry.

As if on cue, right after that thought had popped up in his head, her face turned into one of disappointment and frustration.

"That's just rubbish!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "You can't decide things for me! You should've woken me up."

"You've been working late for the past-"

"I don't care! I'm fine! Look, does it look like I'm sleep deprived?"

"Um-"

"Exactly. So you go to work and tell them that I'm coming 5 minutes after you."

"Alright," he mumbled. Once Rose was angry, there was no way to win -and that applied to everyone, not just him.

He walked out of their house and went into his car. _Good thing we each have our own car, _he thought. He pulled out of the driveway and was soon on his way to the Torchwood Tower. Their house was pretty close to the building -just a 10-minute drive.

Rose quickly walked out of their house about 8 minutes later, a cup of coffee in one hand and her purple leather jacket and car keys in the other. She was only wearing a white tank top that she hastily put on after quickly showering.

She drove out of the garage and stepped on the gas, speeding past honking cars. Within 5 minutes -and she timed herself-, she was entering the Torchwood complex.

She parked her car briskly at her usual parking spot, which was thankfully close to the lobby of the building itself. Quickly getting out of her car with her cup in hand, she walked as fast as she could go without spilling any of the coffee. She took a quick sip as she entered the building.

"Morning, Rose," greeted the receptionist.

"Morning, Bill," she said, half-running, half-walking past him and into the elevator. She practically punched the button for the top floor. Throughout the whole elevator ride she didn't stop pacing around the tight space while taking sips of her coffee. The elevator slowed down and she stopped moving, getting ready to sprint to the main meeting room -now that her coffee was finished she could run freely.

The second the doors opened, Rose was running out in a flash, bumping into people who were about to greet her.

"Sorry!" she screamed, dumping the styrofoam coffee cup when she passed a trash can. She entered the room and was relieved to see that she came just as they were about to start.

"Glad to see that you could make it," said Pete, who called the meeting.

Rose sat down next to John as her dad started with a formal introduction. John knew this part wasn't important yet and leaned closer to whisper, "I literally came 5 minutes ago. How did you get here so fast?"

She gave a mischievous smile as he added, "I hope you weren't speeding." Her smile only grew wider and he sighed. Rose nodded her head towards Pete and they both tuned in to what he was saying.

"So, I called you all here today because of strange occurrences that have been happening for the past couple of days in a certain area. There have been dreadful thunderstorms and hurricanes, which haven't happened in this area for nearly a century now. I recently sent a team to measure the rift energy there, and the readings are off the charts."

Rose, who was listening attentively couldn't help blurting out, "But where is this happened? You haven't mentioned the place."

Pete took a deep breath before looking directly at John and Rose.

"Well, it's been happening in Dårlig Ulv Stranden."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...**

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I just wanted to introduce Rose and Tentoo, even if it's for a short while. This is how I'm going to write, by the way. One universe, then the other. So next chapter will be eleven and clara again. YAY :)**


	3. Eleven and Clara: The Mysterious Girl

**Hello! So since I have no homework or anything nowadays it took me much quicker to write this chapter. I hope you guys like it :) Oh and if you can, please leave a review! **

* * *

"Don't_ you get it?" asked the Doctor, terror and despair creeping into his voice. He finally turned around to face her. He looked heartbroken and defeated. "That fire... It burned the planet. It burned every living thing it could find on that planet."_

_Clara stared at him, his words sinking in. Her eyebrows creased in terror and confusion. "But... why would anyone do that? Who would do that?"_

_His face was grim. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that that's not the first or last planet to burn."_

"What do you mean?" she said in panic. "It's not the first? Which other planets have been..." she stopped, shuddering at the thought of a burning Earth.

"I'm looking for other planets that have been burned right now," he told her while pressing more buttons.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, the TARDIS shook vigorously and sparks flew from the console. Clara fell backwards towards the railing, while the Doctor managed to hold on to the console. After a while, it finally stopped.

"Hey! Warning next time!" she cried, rubbing her back after it hit the railing hard. She felt a bruise coming and groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't think that would happen. There's something wrong with the TARDIS," he said, turning back to gently stroke the console. "Are you alright, old girl?"

"Umm, I don't mean to bother the two of you, but where are we?"

"We should be on Abestos II. All the inhabitants evacuated a month ago because of a threat, but no one's actually seen the planet since the threat came," he explained, before finally walking over to the doors. Clara skipped behind him to catch up.

"Wait, if this is Abestos II, where's Abestos I?"

"Well," the Doctor started as he opened the door. But the moment he opened it, a hot burst of air knocked both of them back. He struggled to get up and crawled against the hot air towards the door.

He reached the door and leaned back on it push it against the wind. It finally closed and he slid to ground, sighing. "Are you alright Clara?"

Hearing no response from her, he looked up and quickly went over to her. "Clara!"

She was lying on her back, unmoving. He stroked her face and pleaded softly, "Please. Wake up. Wake up, Clara."

She let out a groan and her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor," she croaked.

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Clara, I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should've checked the temperature before going out."

"It's alright," she said, slowly sitting up.

After a full of checkup -which the Doctor insisted on despite Clara's attempts to tell him that she was fine-, they sat on the stairs in the console room and started discussing about the day's events, with a bowl of chips sitting on Clara's lap.

"So what was it?" On Abestos II?" she asked, taking a bite.

"It was exactly what happened on Calisso. Probably happened not long after the people left the planet though," he started explaining, his hands unconsciously moving around as usual. "The ball of fire just stayed on the that planet, constantly moving around. That caused temperature fluctuations and so the air became extremely hot, boiling even."

"Is that why the TARDIS was acting up? Because it was too hot to land?"

"No," the Doctor replied, standing up to go to the console, seemingly to investigate. "The TARDIS can stand extreme temperatures. Of course, there's a limit, but the temperature on Abestos II wasn't hot enough to damage her."

Clara's mind wandered off as she started remembering what happened earlier with the TARDIS. "Doctor," she called him in a quiet voice.

"Yes Clara?" he said softly, walking over to her after noticing the change in her tone of voice. She was looking down at her hands.

"I think…"

He took her hands in his. "What is it?"

She looked him in the eyes.

"I think I know why the TARDIS is acting up."

As she opened her mouth to say more, there was a loud beeping and the TARDIS started shaking. The Doctor staggered backwards and turned around to give his full attention to the TARDIS. He twiddled with the console. Clara gripped onto the railing, the bowl of chips cradled in the other arm.

The shaking stopped abruptly and she sat back down. The Doctor walked back to Clara and sat next to her. They were both silent for a while.

She stared at the console and realization struck like an arrow to her chest. Her eyes widened as she understood that the TARDIS didn't want The Doctor to know about what happened earlier. Clara whispered to the TARDIS, "Alright."

"What was that?"

She suddenly remembered that The Doctor was sitting right next to her. "Nothing," she quickly said.

"You're hiding something from me," he said, leaning into her suspiciously. Clara leaned away as far as she could from him. The Doctor suddenly scrunched his nose. "I can smell it," he claimed.

"What, you can smell secrets?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! But I can smell your sweat, which means that you're nervous, which _means_," he replied, pausing slightly as he moved his head about, staring intently at Clara's face as if he was examining a painting, "that you are hiding something from me."

She looked confused for a moment, then she quickly got up and started sprinting to her room.

"Wait!" the Doctor cried, "Clara!"

He got to her door and tried opening it, but it was locked. He groaned in exasperation and took out his sonic screwdriver. He pointed it to the door handle and tried opening it again, but nothing happened. He looked at his screwdriver and exclaimed, "It's deadlocked!"

The Doctor scratched his head while still examining the readings from his sonic. "But it can't be! Unless..."

He looked up, as if the answer to his question was right there. "You're also hiding something from me, aren't you? Is that why you're helping her lie to me?" he asked, this time addressing the TARDIS herself.

A whooshing sound was heard in reply. The Doctor sighed and walked away, knowing that once the TARDIS was helping, it was nearly impossible to beat her.

Inside the room, Clara was listening through her door. As she heard his footsteps fade, she backed away from the door and sat on the edge of her bed. She thought about everything that had happened and tried to connect the pieces. Why was that girl a secret?

"Who is she?" Clara asked, her voice nearly a whisper. When no reply came, she stood up and repeated in a much louder voice, "_Who is she?"_

After a few seconds of more silence, Clara rapidly shouted, "Look, if you want me to hide something from The Doctor, you better give me a good reason. So just tell-"

She was cut short as she felt a shock of energy run through her body. She staggered backwards and fell back to the bed, her eyes automatically closing. She saw images and clips of the mysterious girl in her head. It was like a compilation video of her laughing, crying, talking and doing all sorts of things. In most of these images, the girl was with two different men. But the three of them were never together. She would only be with one of them.

The odd thing was that they seemed to be in the same building the whole time. It even looked a bit familiar somehow, but she knew that she'd never seen any place like it.

After what seemed like a long time, Clara finally opened her eyes and stayed there, staring at the ceiling. She was trying to process everything she had just seen. The girl and both men were total strangers to her, but the place. It reminded her of something. It reminded her of...

She sat up straight, realizing why the place was so familiar. She still didn't know who the girl was, but this was one step closer to finding out.

"The clips you showed me... They were all in the same place, weren't they?"

The TARDIS replied with a soft hum.

"And that place... It was you, wasn't it?"

There was a louder hum, seemingly more enthusiastic.

Clara whispered to herself, "They were in the TARDIS."

* * *

**I guess it's a bit more obvious now? No?**

**Well then you've got to wait until the next Eleven and Clara chapter to find out who the girl is! :)**


	4. John and Rose: The TARDIS

**Okay, I have bad news. I'm going for summer camp and I just found out that there will be NO WIFI. So I won't be able to upload any chapters. The camp lasts until the 7th, so that's a bit over a month of no updates. I know that you guys are probably angry especially after last chapter's ending and this one's as well. But, I will still write in camp so I promise _at least _2 chapters uploaded at the same time immediately after I come back. But I hope you enjoy this chapter :) And once again, I'm so so _so _sorry.**

* * *

_Pete took a deep breath before looking directly at John and Rose._

"_Well, it's been happening in Dårlig Ulv Stranden."_

Both of them were silent, but their reactions were clear enough. There was shock and dread creeping into Rose's face. John's face became grim, as if he just witnessed a death. He looked at her and saw the look on her face, but he knew she was strong enough to deal with the emotional connection to the place. Which meant that the terror was just because she knew the real threat of the occurrences.

Just as he had suspected, she was already going through the possibilities of what might happen. "But Dårlig Ulv Stranden... That's the easiest place to get a link to the parallel universe. Which means that the walls of the parallel universes are breaking!"

"We've got to go there. We have to," John added. He seemed to be thinking about something; his eyes were distant and he didn't meet anyone's eye.

Pete replied, "I know. That's why I've arranged a zeppelin to get you both to Norway. The nearest port from Dårlig Ulv-"

"No. Actually, we can use something else. It'll take much less time," John said quietly, cutting whatever Pete was about to say.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, noticing that he looked like he didn't like what he was doing.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you anyway," he said, addressing her personally. He seemed to ignore the questioning stares from all around the room. "It's finished growing. The TARDIS is ready to be used again."

Rose looked at him incredulously. She was about to open her mouth, but Pete, sensing that a one-sided fight was about to ensue, decided to cut her off by assigning the rest of the gathered people their duties.

Rose continued staring intently at John, anger boiling up. We could've gone on adventures, she thought. All those planets that we could've explored... And he said nothing about this.

John continued to look at the ground, thinking of the real reason why he didn't tell her. It had actually been ready for nearly a month now, but he never told her. He knew it was wrong of him to hide it, but he felt that there was no other way.

Finally, the other people in the room left to do their assigned duties. Even Pete himself left quietly, giving a tiny nod of good luck to John. He knew how Rose was.

"Look-"

"Why?" Rose began. "Tell me why you hid it from me. How long has the TARDIS been ready, huh?"

"Nearly a month," he replied softly. Rose was about to rebuke, but John continued on. "I know it was wrong of me to hide it, but-"

"I thought we both wanted the same thing; to travel. I thought you missed the stars and-"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed. Rose looked shocked when he raised his voice. He didn't continue talking. He just looked down at the floor, defeated and unable to explain.

She gently took his face in her hands. He finally looked up to look at her beautiful brown eyes. They were soft and sympathetic, but they always gave him the strength that he needed.

"The TARDIS, she's not supposed to be ready for another one and a half years." He put his hands on top of hers and slowly pulled them away from his face.

"But... how?"

"Exactly. I was investigating and..." He trailed off, unsure of how to tell her what he found.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"There was a sort of energy that sped up the growth," he explained, letting go of her hands and leaning back in his chair.

"Well, what type of energy? It's not like it's the first time some rare form of energy appears out of nowhere."

"No, you don't get it. This type of energy, you can't find it just anywhere. It's not even rare. It's energy from the Time Vortex."

At the mention of the Time Vortex, Rose sat up straight. She started to understand what he was trying to say, why he's been hiding it from her. "Do you think-" she hesitated, realizing she didn't really want to know the answer. This time it was John's turn to hold her hands and comfort her.

"Do you think the Time Vortex energy was from Bad Wolf?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he said softly. "But I think you're right."

As soon as they had arrived at their home and parked their cars, they went to their master bedroom.

"Well?"

"Let's go," Rose replied, nodding.

John walked over to a small bookcase, which contained their favorite books and a few ornaments. One of the ornaments was a tiny silver elephant. He rotated the elephant so that it was facing him, and pushed it down. Next to the bookcase, an empty wall immediately opened inwards.

John looked at Rose offered his hand. They walked into the dark room together, hand in hand.

He closed the door behind them and flipped a switch on one of the walls. The lights turned on and right there, in the middle of the room, was the all-too-familiar blue box. Rose couldn't help smiling as all the memories came rushing back to her mind. She looked up and saw that even John was smiling.

They entered the TARDIS and she gasped at how familiar it was. It was an exact replica of the previous TARDIS. The only difference was that it was dark. It was as if the lights hadn't been turned on. John quickly explained that even though she was ready to travel in, there was still a small lack of energy to make it glow the way it used to.

Rose walked around, her hand trailing along the console. All of a sudden she felt her energy being drained. Her eyes glowed for a few seconds and there were golden particles flowing from her hand. She slumped down to the ground. John, who was right behind her, managed to catch a hold of her right before she hit the ground.

"Rose!" he screamed. He looked up at the console. "What have you done to her?"

There was a whining sound and the room glowed to life.

"Is that it? You drained her Time Vortex energy again to turn your lights on?"

He turned back to Rose, stroking her hair and cradling her in his arms. "Rose," he whispered. "Wake up, Rose."

There was a sharp intake of breath and her eyes fluttered open. "Doctor?" she croaked.

He laughed. "No, quite close though. It's John Smith."

"Right," she said, smiling. She slowly sat up, with John still supporting her.

"So what just happened? And how are the lights suddenly on?"

"Um, well… The TARDIS drained more of your Time Vortex energy to turn the lights on."

"Ah, the TARDIS," she replied. She looked up and talked to the TARDIS. "Next time, give me a warning, okay?" The TARDIS replied with a humming sound. John was surprised to see that she wasn't even angry. But then again, it was Rose. She seemed to sympathize with nearly everything. That was just another amazing thing about her.

John helped her get up and they walked over to the bench.

"So, Bad Wolf is back," she started casually. "I thought you took out all the Time Vortex energy out of me though," she said, vaguely remembering the kiss. The Bad Wolf incident was all still a bit blurry in her mind, but she could remember a few things.

"Yes, but it's impossible to take out every last bit of it once it's inside you. I absorbed all that I could, but a tiny amount was left behind," he explained. "Not enough to do any harm to you, of course," he added, seeing the look on her face.

"Then why didn't you tell me? What if I turned Bad Wolf all of a sudden? What if I hurt someone?"

"I didn't tell you, because there weren't enough particles to turn you into Bad Wolf."

"Then how come I'm Bad Wolf now?" she demanded.

"I don't know," he told her plainly. They were silent for a while before he continued. "The only way it could come back is if there was a trigger."

"What kind of trigger?" she asked, a note of panic in her voice.

"It has to be something huge, something important, something new or-"

He stopped at the look on Rose's face. "What is it?"

"I think I know what triggered it. It's something huge and important and definitely new," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Rose, what is it?"

"John, I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but the chance never really came up."

"What's wrong?" he asked her again, panicking now.

"It's nothing wrong," she said, laughing a little. "It's just that I'm… pregnant."

* * *

**So this might be confusing because of the TARDIS thing, but Ten gave Tentoo a chunk of the TARDIS in a deleted scene. Here's the link to that scene: watch?v=FcqdojFsuNo**

**Also, in this fanfic, John and Rose are already married :)**


	5. Eleven and Clara: Realizations

**Hi! I am so so sorry for the nearly-2-month hiatus. I didn't have time to write in camp, and I got writer's block when I got home so I took a break and just read a bunch of books to help my writing get back into gear. I hope this chapter makes up for it, and the next chapter should be up soon because I'm half-way done with it. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_And that place... It was you, wasn't it?"__  
__There was a louder hum, seemingly more enthusiastic.__  
__"They were in the TARDIS, weren't they?"_

Clara set off to look for the Doctor and found him below the console, fixing something.

"Heya, Doctor," she cheerfully said. He continued working, ignoring her presence completely.

"Look, I don't want to keep secrets from you. But the TARDIS made me do it. I'm sorry," she said. The TARDIS seemed to whine in protest.

He finally turned to look at her. "Alright then, what do you want?"

She smiled. "I wanted to know if the TARDIS could change the way it looks."

"What's wrong with the way it looks now?" he asked, clearly offended.

"Nothing! I love the way it looks," she replied quickly, stroking the TARDIS. "But I just wanted to know."

He looked suspiciously at her. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"So it can change the way it looks inside?"

"Obviously. She can create rooms and corridors. Changing the way she looks isn't a problem."

Clara sat down on the stairs, resting her chin on her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Just doing a check-up," he replied, still busy with the controls.

With a sigh, he finally stepped back and sat next to Clara, assuming the same position.

"Doctor," Clara started.

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone else ever owned the TARDIS?"

He turned to look at her. "This TARDIS?"

"Yes, of course," she replied impatiently.

"Definitely not!" he said indignantly before hesitating. "Well, I think no one owned this TARDIS before I stole her."

"Wait, you _stole_ her?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I meant to return her but I never got the chance to."

They were silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. The Doctor was reminiscing back to when he first "borrowed" the TARDIS, while Clara was pondering about the girl and the two men.

It doesn't make any sense, she thought. Who were those two men?

As if answering her question, the TARDIS made a loud, blaring noise and Clara felt as if she was hit by an invisible force.

The TARDIS showed her fragments of events in her mind. First, there was a clip of one of the men she saw before, the one with the leather jacket. He was standing in the middle of an older version of the TARDIS, his hands outstretched and his face tilted upwards. There was a sort of yellow light bursting out of his limbs and his face. Slowly, the face changed. It changed into the face of second man, the one with the pinstripe suit and sneakers.

Clara's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. She was sprawled on the stairs where she was sitting before. The Doctor's face was right above hers. His face was etched with lines of worry and fear.

Seeing her eyes open, his eyes lit up with relief. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yup," Clara replied hoarsely. She leaned on her elbows and slowly sat up, ignoring the ache in her back. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling a lump forming as a result of the tumble. She winced and turned to look at the Doctor, who was now sitting next to her again.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long. A minute or two, I guess."

Clara sat in silence, continuing to rub her aching head. The Doctor turned to look at her. "That was quite a fall over there. Well, if you could call it a fall. It was more like leaning backwards vigorously," he said with a smile. She could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood, and smiled at his effort.

"Are you going to tell me what the TARDIS showed you?"

She looked at him, startled. He chuckled. "Yes, I know she showed you something. I've been with her long enough to know the tricks she does," he told her, a hint of sadness and disapproval in his voice.

Clara took a deep breath and tried to reply in a way that won't cause the TARDIS to throw a tantrum.

"Can you change your face, Doctor?"

He looked shocked for a moment, before quickly masking it with the same calm face he had on before she asked him the question. "Yes," he said at last. "It's called regeneration. It's kind of like a cheat for Time Lords." Seeing her confused look, he continued explaining. "When this body starts dying, I regenerate. Basically, every cell in my body is re-written and I get a new body; a new face."

He watched her face to see her reaction, expecting incredulousness or even horror. But her reaction was completely different. Realization was dawning on her face. She looked relieved and tremendously pleased with herself. Clara stood up quickly, wobbling on her feet momentarily before running out of the console room, her steps uneven and the tips of her fingers grazing the wall, searching for support. He looked puzzled and exasperated, but most of all: worried.

* * *

The Doctor was drifting off to sleep. It had been nearly an hour since he last saw Clara, and even though he was worried, he was sleep deprived –despite his ability to stay up for at least 3 days straight without sleeping.

He stirred at the sound of footsteps echoing from the hallway. He hastily got up and started blabbering loudly before Clara was even visible.

"Look, I get that the TARDIS doesn't want me to know, but your questions make it pretty obvious. I'm not an idiot, you know. Two hearts, a thousand years of knowledge; I'm pretty capable at making deductions. Like, Sherlock Holmes, you know-"

He stopped short as his eyes finally fell on her. The skin on her face was white as a sheet and she was wearing an expression of terror and confusion. The Doctor immediately leaped towards her put his hands protectively on her shoulders, his eyes flickering around for any sign of danger.

"Alright, tell me what happened, Clara." His tone was firm yet gentle.

"I saw it, Doctor. I saw it," she whispered croakily. A teardrop fell from her glassy eyes. He wiped it away softly with his thumb.

"Alright now, let's sit down and you can tell me all about it."

He led her to their usual spot on the stairs and put an arm around her. Clara was sitting stiffly, tears silently falling down her fragile face.

"I… There was a…" she trailed off, unsure of how to explain what she had witnessed. She took a deep, ragged breath.

"Remember when we visited the cotton planet? And there was a big ball of fire rolling around?" she blurted out quickly. Her eyes were closed, as she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Yes," the Doctor replied softly.

"I saw it."

"Saw what?"

She turned to look at him, desperately trying to convey her message. "The ball of fire!"

"Well, I'm sure the planet was already evacu-"

"No!" Clara snapped with exasperation, making the Doctor fall silent in surprise. She continued speaking with a softer tone. "I saw the ball of fire engulfing _Earth_._" _Her eyes were wide and watery.

The Doctor seemed to process what she was saying and, after a few seconds of silence, he started rapidly asking her questions.

"How did you see the image? Where was the ball of fire? Could you tell? How did you even _know _that it was Earth? And wha-"

"Stop!" Clara cried out, putting a hand up. "I was wandering around the TARDIS and I found this room that had- um, I don't know how to explain it. It was kind of like a gigantic crystal ball. But it was black. It was so black, I felt that touching it would…" she trailed off, her mind lost in thought. She gave a minute shake of the head, as if to clear her mind. "Anyways, I put both my hands on it, you know like they do in movies, and then… Well, you know what happened next."

Hearing no reply, she looked at the Doctor. She was shocked to find a faint smile on his face, with a total look of incredulousness in his eyes. What was so funny about what she said? The Earth was going to _burn _and he was just sitting there looking at her.

As if reading her mind, he blinked and put on a completely serious expression.

"Right. Let's go," he finally said, getting up and fiddling with the buttons on the console.

Sound filled up the room as the TARDIS shook and rattled. Clara gripped the railings while the Doctor held on to the console itself.

The noise died down and the TARDIS seemed to stop moving. The Doctor started to run over to the door with Clara right behind him. Just as he as about to open the door, the TARDIS gave a wailing sound and started shaking again. They both fell to the ground right in front of the door.

"What?!" the Doctor cried out in panic, scrambling to his feet. He half-ran, half-skipped to the console, flailing his arms around to try to keep his balance. Clara got up to a sitting position and leaned on the railing by the door, her hands curling around then to keep herself from shifting away.

"Doctor!" she shrieked. "What's going on _now_?!"


	6. Dårlig Ulv Stranden

**Okay, I have been a complete butthead for nearly abandoning this story. But today I got some free time and I managed to finish this chapter -even though it's actually been sitting on my desktop half-done for a month now. I actually feel horrible and I'm gonna make a schedule so I'll be writing this regularly now. But anyways, this should be an exciting chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"_It's nothing wrong," she said, laughing a little. "It's just that I'm… pregnant."_

For a moment John looked as if he were about to faint. He put a hand out on the console to support himself. Rose, who was always able to read his expression like an open book, was watching carefully. A range of emotions seemed to pass through his face. There was shock -extreme shock, she thought-, disbelief, confusion, joy and even embarrassment. He was still looking at her, but he was obviously not seeing her there.

After a few silent moments -with Rose chewing on her lip nervously- John seemed to make his mind up about which emotion he felt the strongest, and his whole face lit up. There was a wide grin spread across his face. His usually old, heavy eyes twinkled and held no weight of the past. Rose nearly sighed in relief, but instead she just grinned back and laughed.

"Really?" John finally asked, the joy in his voice as clear as day. He had started walking slowly towards her.

"Really," she replied, grinning and nodding, her arms opened wide for a hug. His arms automatically went around her waist and hers went around his neck. He lifted her up from her sitting position and into the air momentarily before setting her back down.

John looked deep into her eyes, all problems gone from his mind for a few moments. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Nearly a month now, actually."

"Well then, I guess it is the trigger."

There was a soft whining from the TARDIS, and he was at once reminded of the task at hand.

"I guess we should get going to Darlig Ulv Stranden," he said apologetically. "You don't have to come if you don't want to, with the baby and everything."

Rose gave him a look of determination. "I'm still going with you.

He looked at her proudly,but with a tinge of worry. He looked down and asked, "What if it's not safe? I would neve-"

She took his hands and John looked up at her. "Nothing will happen, as long as you're there," she told him reassuringly. He managed to smile a bit before turning away. "Well, we really have to get going, or things might get worse in Bad Wolf Bay."

He started flipping the switches at the console and Rose sat back on the leather bench by the railings and watched him. The scene was so familiar it almost hurt. The Doctor -John- meddling with the console, running around because the TARDIS was meant to have 6 drivers. She smiled at the memory of the crowd of people in the TARDIS, laughing and talking, dragging Earth to its original place.

The TARDIS started shaking and she gripped the bottom of the bench to keep herself from falling off. The Doctor was still jumping about pushing buttons. She was awash with memories of their adventures in the parallel universe. Their original universe. Of course she missed it. But her family was here and she could live with John. And now, they can travel this universe. The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS, wandering the universe, just as they should be. Except it was John Smith now. John and Rose.  
She snapped out of her thoughts as the TARDIS gave a sudden jolt and she nearly fell headfirst. She took a firm grip on the railing behind her and screamed, "John! John, what's happening?"

She realized then that he was also holding on tightly to the railings, his eyes darting around the console.

"John!"

"I don't know, Rose!" he shouted, anger and confusion in his voice. "We were on our way and suddenly..."

"What? Suddenly what, John?"

His eyes were now fixed onto the screen on the console. He didn't seem to realize that he was now on his knees, his knuckles white from gripping the railings.  
Rose shrieked as he suddenly leaped across to the console. He looked intently at the screen, his hands struggling to get a grip on the edge of the console.

"What is it? Tell me, what's happening?"

With no reply coming from him, Rose jumped forward to the console and held on tightly. Slowly, she edged around it until she was right next to him. She looked at the screen but saw only circular Gallifreyan writing.

"Please, tell me what's happening, John."

His face was a mixture of puzzlement and fear. John finally looked at her and tried his best to explain, though for once, he was at a loss for words.

"I… this TARDIS and… um… there's another TARDIS, in the parallel universe. The original TARDIS, and right now it's somehow drawing us to it."

"But I thought we were going to Darlig- oh," Rose replied, realization dawning in her mind.

"Yes," John said with a sigh. "We're going back to our universe."

* * *

"_Doctor_!" she shrieked. "_What's going on _now?"

The Doctor stared at the screen with a blank expression. Then confusion seeped in, followed by horror and disbelief. Clara watched his expression with worry. The TARDIS had started blaring loudly and the lights dimmed, creating a chaotic atmosphere. She took a deep breath and focused on the wide-eyed Doctor before sprinting to him the best she could without falling over in the shaking TARDIS.

Clara managed to get a grip on the console next to the Doctor after falling to her knees twice on the way. _Those are going to be horrible bruises_, she told herself. She stared at the Doctor and the screen, trying to make sense of the gibberish on it. What kind of writing was this? It was all circles and dots and lines. No words, just that.

"It's Circular Gallifreyan," the Doctor said suddenly. Clara tried to read his face, but he was still staring intently at the screen. It was a bit odd of him to sound calm even though the TARDIS was rocking and the noise was deafening.

"What?"

"Circular Gallifreyan," he repeated, finally turning to look at her. Some of the horror seemed to have escaped, but he looked more confused than ever. It was actually amusing, seeing the Doctor perplexed like this.

"That's a way of writing in Gallifrey, my home planet," he explained, misunderstanding Clara's bemused expression.

"Well, what does it say then?" she asked impatiently.

The Doctor hesitated.

"Oh, come on! There's no need to keep secrets from me!"  
"Excuse me? You were hiding that thing about your visions the whole time!" The Doctor argued, the current problem slipping from his mind.

"I- You… ugh, fine. Just tell me what it means," Clara replied, finally giving up. Quarreling wasn't going to get her anywhere in this situation.

The Doctor took a deep breath, as if preparing himself. "Dårlig Ulv Stranden," he said, looking into her eyes, as if expecting some kind of response.

"Doctor, I don't speak Gallifreyan. _What does the screen say_?" she nearly shouted in frustration.

"No, no no no no, it's not Gallifreyan. It's- it's Norwegian, meaning Bad Wolf Bay," he explained. "That's where the boundary between this world and another parallel world is easiest to breach."

"Wait, so we're travelling to a parallel universe?" Clara asked incredulously.

"I-"

The Doctor was cut off as the TARDIS abruptly stopped, along with the noise, and the lights came back to its normal brightness. The Doctor and Clara looked at each other for a few moments, before running to the door. They stopped right in front of it, their hands hesitantly on the door, ready to push it open. The Doctor looked at Clara and smiled reassuringly, as if to say, _whatever happens, I'm right here._ She smiled back and pushed the blue TARDIS door open… and stopped in the middle of stepping out.

She snapped her head to the side to look at him. "Doctor?"

He seemed speechless for a moment, before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

The two people in front of them, who came out just as the Doctor and Clara opened the door, stared back. The man reflected the smile on the Doctor's face, while the girl with him stared wide-eyed at them with a hint of amusement. Her attention went back to the slim man, who was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a pair of white Chuck Taylor's. There was something about him that was so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! And I'll (hopefully) post the next chapter somewhere between next week or the week after. It should be even funner, especially with the Ten and Eleven finally reunited!**


	7. The First Meeting

**I should really stop making promises that I cannot keep. My quarter break just started a few days ago but I haven't really had free time until now. So I've been writing this chapter all day. I had to keep re-writing some parts though, because there are just so many things that could happen when they meet. Anyways, I'll hopefully write another chapter during the break. This chapter is also kinda really shorter.**

**Please review, follow, and/or favorite! I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

_There was something about him that was so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it._

"Blimey," the man said, finally breaking the silence. "What a chin."

The Doctor laughed and Clara looked at him in surprise. _Of_ _course_, she thought. _Of course he knows who this man is, with his very own TARDIS_.

The girl, on the other hand, was looking at Clara with dread. "Doctor, where's Donna?" she whispered, her question barely audible.

He looked at the girl sadly, as if the very sight of her brought painful memories. "She- she's gone," the Doctor replied, his voice overflowing with ache.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the girl, and the man's features seemed to droop with the weight of the world. Her eyes widened and became glassy, but the Doctor took a deep breath before adding, "She's alive." The air seemed to lighten a bit, but the Doctor continued in the same grim tone. "But… she doesn't remember any of this." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "She's alive, though, and happily wed. That's all that matters."

There was silence. It seemed to go on for ages, and Clara was about to break it when the Doctor, who had opened his eyes and looked at the girl with something close to longing, spoke up. "So.. still sticking around, eh, Rose?" he joked, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

_Rose_. Everything clicked in her mind.

"You're- you're the girl I saw," Clara said absentmindedly before Rose could react.

"What?" Rose asked, turning her attention to Clara. She sounded surprised, but not unkind.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "You didn't tell me about this." He sounded hurt.

But Clara didn't even hear any of their comments comment. She was now studying Rose. How did she not realize that this was the mysterious girl the TARDIS had shown her? Instantly, she realized who the man next to Rose was. She had also seen him. "And you... You're an older Doctor?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and said, "Yes... and no. It's quite a long story,…"

"Clara," the Doctor said, after Clara did nothing but stare at the two of them. "Her name's Clara. And Clara this is… well, that's a bit complicated."

"Did she just say that she saw me?" Rose asked incredulously to the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled. "I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do."

He gestured for them to come inside the TARDIS. The older Doctor and Rose looked at each other, linked hands and walked towards them. Clara turned away, but not before seeing the way he had looked at Rose. _Are they_- Clara stopped mid-thought as a hand squeezed her shoulder. It was her Doctor, looking at her through concerned eyes. She smiled weakly and walked inside, assuming her usual sitting position on the stairs.

The rest trailed in behind her. Her Doctor seemed proud and excited, like a little boy who just got a new toy and was eager to show it to all his friends. The older Doctor looked around smiling, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Rose's eyes widened visibly as she stepped in and she looked around with wonder, her eyes latching on to each new thing and examining it.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, her eyes still darting around.

The Doctor grinned sheepishly.

"So, how many times have you changed the desktop since…" the older Doctor trailed off.

Clara eyed him suspiciously. "Since what, Doctor?"

All eyes were on her now, and she immediately wished that she had never asked that. The temperature seemed to drop as all their smiles dissolved and their eyes filled up with the weight of a painful memory.

"Since we got separated," Rose said quietly, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Clara opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. She didn't even know what that meant, but with everyone's mood plummeting down she decided against asking more questions.

She cleared her throat. "So… want a tour around the place?" she asked too cheerfully.

* * *

Rose's head snapped back up at the suggestion. At this point, she was ready to do anything to push the memory back into its dusty corner. She plastered on a fake grin. "Of course! I'd want to see your room and the library and- oh! is the swimming pool still here?" she blurted out rapidly. Everyone gave her questioning looks.

"What?" she asked, walking towards Clara. "I'm just excited to see-" she stopped short after looking at her closely.

"Doctor," she said quietly, still examining Clara's slightly puffy and red eyes. After all her adventures with the Doctor, she knew something was terribly wrong. "Why was Clara crying?"

Clara looked up at Rose in shock, as if just remembering something dreadful. "I- The fire! Doctor, the FIRE!" she suddenly yelled, jumping to her feet.

Rose quickly walked back towards the door, grabbing John's arm on the way. Right before exiting, she swiftly turned around to face the dumbfounded Doctor who was still trying to process what he just heard, with Clara shaking the sleeve of his jacket. John was looking at Rose with worry and a touch of amusement coloring his face.

"You have some explaining to do, Doctor. But now, listen to Clara and tell us what to do," she said firmly.

She stalked out of the new TARDIS –which was really magnificent in her eyes- and into their TARDIS, still gripping John's sleeve.

"We follow where they go, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," John replied cheekily. Rose raised her eyebrows and smacked his skinny arm.

She heard the familiar blaring noise of the TARDIS from outside, and soon the same noise was heard in their own TARDIS.

"So what do you think that was all about?" she asked John.

He shrugged. "Maybe, when this TARDIS came alive, the original TARDIS knew and decided to bring us back here."

"But… the walls between the universes-"

"Are down again," John finished, running his hands through his hair.

"How?" Rose asked, her mind turning with endless problems.

"I-" John was cut off by a thump that indicated that the TARDIS had landed.

He glanced at the door before turning back to her, his hand outstretched.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" he asked her, his voice drained of all traces of amusement. His eyes were wild and alive. It suddenly occurred to her that they hadn't done anything half as dangerous as this ever since they were left in the parallel universe. She knew that beneath his worry and anxiety, there was a part of him that missed these adventures with her, and she realized that it was the same for her.

She set her jaw and took his hand. "Let's go."


End file.
